THE EARTHQUAKE
by kjay1
Summary: Earthquakes in New York City? After a series of earthquakes, the Gargoyles finds out that they are not natural...


THE EARTHQUAKE 

_Note: It can't get any clearer than this: The fanfic you are about to read is about the animated t.v. show "GARGOYLES", which belongs to Disney and are being used without their permission, and are not mine in any way, etc, etc..._

_Previously on Gargoyles..._

"[The highest ranking figure talking to Dragnok via t.v.] We are going to give you three earth months to deal with the problem." 

"I have a little problem. My supervisors are upset because I haven't done anything about our little Gargoyle problem."   
-Dragnok 

"So far the direct approach is not working."   
-Jackal   
**-From "THE ACCUSED"**

"It is great that you came by to help." Derek said as he was picking up presents. 

"Well it's two hours before the guys wake up and it is my day off." Elisa said as she was putting decorations on a Christmas tree. 

Elisa was down in the labyrinth helping Derek and the other mutantes get ready for Christmas. 

"It was nice of Xanatos to donate toys for the children down here." Maggie said as she was hanging up some decorations across the wall. 

"Yeah," Derek said. "It is hard to believe that just over a year ago he was an enemy. So Elisa how is everyone back at the precinct?" He asked. 

"Well everyone is alright. Matt and the Gargoyle Task Force is going to have a meeting today. I'm glad I'm not there. Those meetings are boring as hell." 

Everyone laughed as they continued to fix up the labyrinth in the sprit of Christmas. 

**

****

**

_59th Street..._

"Jessie can you drive a bit slower?" Bobby groaned. "I want to get to the precinct as slowly as possible." 

Jessie, who was driving her explorer sighed. "Bobby you know that we have to go to these task force meetings." 

"I don't get it." Bobby said. "The murder of Officer Polansky wasn't a Gargoyle but a half-bat, half-wolf freak. I knew that there were no such thing as Gargoyles." 

"If there are no such thing as Gargoyles than who bombed the old police station?" 

"More mutated freaks." Bobby said. "Who would in their right mind would let someone do that to them?" 

"I wonder who did that to Wolf and the rest of the Pack?" Jessie asked as she stopped at a red light. 

"A Psycho scientist that's who." Bobby said. 

"Well mayb-YiiKES!!!" Jessie exclaimed as she landed in a big pothole. 

"Jessie are you blind!!" Bobby yelled. "Didn't you see that pothole?!" 

"Well it wasn't there a second ago!!" Jessie shot back. 

Jessie and Bobby both got out of the black Explorer. They looked and saw that half the front end of the Explorer was swallowed up by the massive pothole. 

"My Explorer!" Jessie cried out. 

Bobby leaned on the side of the Explorer, crossed his arms and smiled smugly. "We are not getting out anytime soon. I guess this means no Task Force meeting for us." 

Jessie sighed. "I'll call the tow truck," she said as she took out her cell-phone. 

_23rd Precinct. That same moment_

Matt walked in the room with his hands on his hips with a very annoyed look on his face. 

"Alright." Matt said. "Where is Bobby?" 

"He went with Jessie to get the food," Frankie said. "That Bobby will do anything to avoid these meetings." 

"Knowing Bobby he might of put dirt in Jessie's Explorer so that it will break down." Matt said. 

"Or get trapped in a pothole," Chante said walking in. "Jessie just called. She said that she got struck in a pothole and is calling a tow truck to help pull her out." 

"Gee whiz!" Frankie exclaimed. "That must of been a huge pothole." 

"Why me?" Matt said shaking his head from said to side. "Chante can you call Jessie back?" 

Chante wasn't paying attention to Matt. She was too busy staring at a glass of water. The water in the glass was rippling slightly. 

"Chante." Matt called again. "Chante!" 

"Oh sorry," Chante said distracted. "That's odd." 

"What is it?" Matt said giving Chante a sideways look. 

"It's nothing." Chante said. "It was just that-nevermind. What was it that you wanted?" 

**

****

**

"Thanks Claw," Maggie said as Claw passed her a "Merry Christmas" sign. 

"Well I better get going," Elisa said putting the final touches on the tree. 

"Thanks for the visit sis," Derek said as he went over and hugged his sister. "Say hi to mom and Dad for me." 

"I wil-" Elisa was cut off as the Labyrinth started to rumble and shake. 

"Whoa, what was that!" Elisa said. 

"That's just some trains." Derek said. "There are some train tunnels near this part of the Labyrinth." 

"Then suddenly the Labyrinth started to shake again, more stronger this time. The Christmas tree wobbled from side to side. Maggie fell off her ladder, and Claw caught her before she could fall. Elisa lost her balance and fell into Derek. Chunks of stone fell from the ceiling. Derek shielded his wings around his sister. 

"What is going on??!!" Derek shouted through the roaring noise. 

**

****

**

Meanwhile back at the precinct, it was chaos. 

Lights were shaking back and forth. Tables vibrated. Anything that wasn't attached to something was knocked on the floor. Everyone was diving under tables. 

"Aw man," Frankie said as he tried to dive under the table. "How did the earthquakes move from California to New York?!!!" 

Frankie crawled on his hands and knees. When he got to the table he found that Chante already claimed it. 

"Sorry. Spot taken." Chante said. 

Frankie looked at Chante pleadingly. 

"Is there any room down there for me Chante?" Matt said as he avoided a paper weight that barely missed his head. 

Chante looked at Frankie then at Matt and then back at Frankie again. 

Chante grabbed Matt and pulled him under the table with her. 

"Hey!" Frankie protested. 

**

****

**

_59th street. A minute later_

As soon as it began it was over. Police, Fire, and ambulance autos filled the streets. Car alarms were going off. People were crowded outside walking around trying to figure out what just happened. There was a crane in the middle of the street pulling out Jessie's Explorer which was in the pothole. 

Which was now a newly formed 50 feet deep sinkhole. 

"Why me?" Jessie said as she watched her Explorer being lifted out the sinkhole. "I barely had it for a month!" 

"Don't worry." Bobby said looking up at the black Explorer which was now hanging in the air at the end of the hook of the crane. "All it needs is a paint job." 

Jessie looked up at the Explorer. The brand new black finish now had scratches, and was now a dull black color from the residue of the fallen rubble. 

Also there was a big large dent on the left side. 

"A really expensive paint job." Jessie said. 

**

****

**

The Gargoyles awakened with a series of yawns and roars. 

When everyone dusted the last remains of stone skin off themselves, They stared at their castle in surpise and shock. Chunks of stone blocks littered the foot of the castle. A large section of the north wall of the castle was knocked down. 

"What the heck happened?!" Brooklyn called out as he saw the damage. 

"Was dere ay fight here?" Hudson wondered. 

Goliath was about to say something when Elisa suddenly appeared running out on the battlement towards Goliath. 

"Goliath, are you alright??!" Elisa said worried. 

Goliath turned around. "Yes Elisa." Goliath answered. "Did something happen while we were asleep? The castle is damaged." 

"Earthquake." Xanatos said walking in. "There was a earthquake while you all were sleeping. It was a 6.1 earthquake." 

"Earthquake?" Lexington said. "I didn't know there were earthquakes in Manhattan." 

"We sometimes get earthquakes in New York." Xanatos said. "But very rarely. Most of our earthquakes come from other states, and most of the time you barely feel them. We never had one this strong before." 

"I was in the Labyrinth visiting Derek when it happened." Elisa said. "When I got outside when it stopped the city was in a mess. Potholes and sinkholes are everywhere. The police are going to work overtime tonight." 

"Maybe we should do a quick patrol." Goliath said. "There is usually trouble during times like this." 

**

****

**

Dragnok with his hands behind his back looked out his window. On the street below he saw a massive sized sinkhole with about eight cars trapped in it. The pipes that were hidden underground were clearly seen and some of them (the older ones) were broken. People that were trying to get to their businesses and homes were behind the barricades that were set up. The cops that were there were trying to tell the people that they couldn't go into their buildings because some of the pipes that were broken could of been gas pipes. 

"THORGAN!!" Dragnok roared in anger. 

Immediately a man ran in the room. 

"Yes?" He answered calmly. 

Dragnok turned around and a few wrinkles formed on his brow. Then he pointed out the window. 

Thorgan came over and looked out the window. 

"I told you that this was going to happen." Thorgan said after he saw the damage outside. "I told you we had to dig deep under this island, and once we reached the bedrock that the drilling process was going to cause earthquakes." 

Dragnok sighed angrily. "These dammed humans and their money!" Dragnok boomed. "All of our projects are using up massive amounts of energy which is turning into a massive amounts of bills. Which are costing me massive amounts of money. I don't know why the high council wants to use the stealth method to take over this planet while the direct approach would work better. If it was up to me I'll have this planet in less than two earth days." 

"Because," Thorgan explained, "if we get into a war with these humans and if we run into some problems it would take eight earth years to bring troops and weapons from the home world, here. We only have about 500 soldiers. Not enough to start a war with over 2 billion humans." 

"Yes you're right." Dragnok said. "Will at least I can go and see how that project is going." 

Dragnok walked out his office with Thorgan behind him. Dragnok went in his private elevator, and the elevator went down. After five minutes, the elevator stopped and opened into a huge cavern-like room the size of three football fields. Around the cavern in a circle-like pattern, were five tunnels. There was about several earthmovers and other construction vehicles which were being operated by those nine feet tall, raptor claw toed, thick skinned, Tazi soldiers. 

One of the Tazis saw Dragnok and Thorgan and bounded towards them. He spoke to them in his alien tongue. He told them that one of the tunnels were close to the earth's mantel. 

"Good," Dragnok said. "Then soon we can began to feed off the thermal energy of this planet...and then take it over." 

**

****

**

"Whoa," Brooklyn said as he was gliding over Manhattan. "The whole city looks like swiss cheese! Look at all those potholes!" 

"I wonder what a earthquake is like." Angela wondered. "We never had any earthquakes on Avalon." 

"A lot of shaking." Elisa said as Goliath was holding her. 

"I think we could head back to the castle." Broadway said. "There is no way a criminal could commit a crime with all those potholes, and sinkholes." 

"Yeah," Brooklyn said. "Some of those cars are trapped in the holes." 

"Well I know one thing," Elisa said. "I'm NOT driving home today." 

"Look," Angela said pointing. "Is it me or do those holes form some type of pattern?" 

Everyone looked down. They noticed that the potholes and the sinkholes _did_ form of a pattern. Five "S" shaped patterns started out from the same point and branched out. One line of potholes branched out cross-town on the west side and one on the eastside. The other three branched out towards upper Manhattan. There was no potholes going towards downtown. 

"That's odd," Goliath commented. 

"What is it?" Elisa asked. 

"All of these potholes start out in the middle of Manhattan a little bit off towards the left below Central Park." Goliath said. 

"Could that be the source of the earthquakes?" Broadway asked. 

"Could be." Elisa said. 

"Why don't we swoop down lower to get a closer look?" Brooklyn said. 

All of the Gargoyles swooped down lower towards the source of the potholes. As they got closer, the Gargoyles noticed that the potholes started around a tall office building. 

"That building looks awfully familiar." Angela said. 

"Isn't that Dragnok's building?" Brooklyn commented. 

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. 

"This is too conv-" 

Elisa was interrupted when a voice called out Goliath's name. 

Everyone looked back. They saw Derek flying towards them. 

"Derek?!" Elisa said. "How did-" 

"Can we talk?" Derek said flying up to Goliath. 

Everyone landed on the nearest rooftop. 

"Yes with is it?" Goliath asked when he landed. 

"We have a problem down in the Labyrinth," Derek said to say. 

"Did anyone get hurt?" Elisa said. 

"No it's worse than that." Derek said. "Fang has escaped." 

**

****

**

Fang was running out the Labyrinth. The earthquake had knocked his cell loose enough for him to escape. 

"Finally I'm free!" Fang said as he was running. "Now it's time to plan my revenge. I'll lock up Derek in a cage for a year and see how he lik-Whoa!!" 

Fang was cut off as he suddenly fell down a large hole that was caused by the earthquake. The hole was large enough for Fang to open his wings and he floated down. 

When Fang finally reached the bottom, he was in a large tunnel that was dug out of solid rock. 

"Whoa," Fang said as he looked around. "Who would build a tunnel all the way down here?" 

Fang noticed that the ground beneath his feet felt warm. It wasn't a hot warm but it was the same warmth as a rock in the sun. 

Fang lifted his feet. "I hope that I'm not on top of a volcano or somethin'." 

Fang kept walking and noticed a bright light and a large opening up ahead. He walked towards it. 

When Fang got to the opening, he saw the large cavern opening and saw the Tazi soldiers moving rocks and dirt with the earthmovers. 

"Aw man," Fang said as he was looking at the Tazi soldiers. "They look like raptors on steroids. I wouldn't want to make one of them angry." 

Suddenly Fang felt something sharp on his throat. 

_"Drat!"_ A alien voice said. 

Fang looked down. He saw a huge elbow blade pointed at his throat. Fang then looked back and saw a eight foot tall winged Tazi looking at him with red glowing eyes. 

Fang swallowed hard. 

"Um hi," Fang said nervously. "Have we met?" 

The Tazi just looked at Fang and pointed. 

_"Gar habashi!_ The Tazi said. 

Fang held his hands up. "Okay I'm goin'." Fang said as he was walking. 

_Moments later in Dragnok's office_

The Tazi solider just brought Fang in Dragnok's office. Dragnok just stared at him. 

"So I guess you're the man in charge huh?" Fang said. Then Fang saw Thorgan. "Hey Thorgan buddy, how's it been?" 

"Who is this arrogant fool?" Dragnok asked. "He is not one of my soldiers. And he is to weak and scrawny to be a Gargoyle." 

"Hey!" Fang protested. 

Dragnok stared at Fang and growled in his throat. His eyes began to glow red. 

"Okay, Okay!" Fang said backing up slightly. "Scrawny it is." 

Thorgan looked at Fang closely. 

"I remember you," Thorgan said. "You are one of those mutated humans I met when I was in the Labyrinth to 'cure' that Elisa Maza's brother. As I recall you didn't want to be cured." 

"It's a good thing I did," Fang said. "I found out you was trying to kill him instead. Too bad it didn't work." 

"Wasn't you in a cage?" Thorgan asked. 

"Yeah," Fang said. "But I busted out." 

Dragnok looked at Fang interested. "They had you locked up? Why?" He asked. 

"Kitty wasn't being very nice," Fang said. "If it wasn't for those blasted Gargoyles I would of been runnin' the joint." 

"Gargoyles?!" Dragnok said surpised. "You know them?" 

"Unfortunately." Fang said. "I bet Derek is going to get them to hunt me down." 

"Well I guess I'll let you live after all," Dragnok said. "Work with me and I can help you get rid of the Gargoyles." 

"Fine with me." Fang said. 

**

****

**

_In the Labyrinth_

"Fang must of escaped during the earthquake." Derek said as he was walking. 

"It's a good thing that we can here with Bronx," Brooklyn said as Bronx was sniffing around trying to get Fang's scent. And right behind him was the gold baby Gargbeast mimicking him. 

"I don't understand why you had to bring him with us," Broadway said to Lexington. "We have enough problems watching him as it is!" 

"He is magical." Lexington said. We could use all the help we could get. 

"Derek, by the way, remember that so called 'Scientist' who tried to cure you?" Elisa said. 

"Yeah?" Derek said remembering. "What about him?" 

"We think his boss, the same one who sent the Pack to frame Goliath, is the cause of these earthquakes." Elisa said. 

"But how is the question." Goliath asked. 

"Well Chante and Matt are on their way here." Elisa said. "Matt told me on the phone that-" 

"Bronx has a scent!" Lexington exclaimed, as he cut Elisa off. 

Everyone ran after Bronx and the little gold baby Gargbeast as they ran. 

Soon Bronx stopped running. When everyone caught up to him they saw the large sinkhole Fang fell into. 

Derek looked down "He's down there???" He said looking down the hole. 

"It looks pretty deep," Elisa said looking down the hole. 

"Do you think we should go down there?" Brooklyn asked. "It looks like it could take us hours to reach the bottom." 

"We have to go down there." Derek said. "If Fang fell down there he might be hurt." 

Goliath scanned the hole. "I think there is enough room for us to glide down." 

"Well I guess we are going down there then." Derek said. "Claw, you go back to the Labyrinth to meet Matt and Chante when they show up." 

Claw nodded and started to head back towards the Labyrinth. Goliath picked up Elisa, Broadway picked up Bronx, and Brooklyn picked up the baby Gargbeast as they proceeded to go down the hole. 

When everyone reached the bottom, they all looked around surpised of how deep they were underground. 

"I wonder why Dragnok would build a tunnel so deep underground?" Elisa wondered we are practically under the bedrock." 

"Maybe Dragnok wants to make his own personal subway." Brooklyn said. 

Bronx started to sniff the ground again. Instantly he perked his head up. 

"Didya find a scent boy?" Lexington said. 

Derek looked down at the ground. "Tracks," he said. "Probably Fangs." 

"Look here," Angela said pointing at a larger set of tracks. 

Everyone surround Angela to look at the set of tracks she was looking at. They were next to Fangs and they were three times bigger. They made a four inch deep imprint in the dirt. 

"What ever was following Fang was big." Derek said stressing the word "big". 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Goliath grumbled. 

"Everybody be ready for anything." Elisa warned. 

"Grrrr" Bronx growled in response. 

Everyone walked through the tunnel cautiously. 

Bronx stopped walking and started to growl like he was trying to say something. 

"What is it Bronx?" Brooklyn asked. 

"Something is wrong." Goliath said. 

Right after Goliath said that, the tunnel began to rumble and shake, almost knocking everyone off balance. Rocks loosened from the roof of the tunnel and started to fall. Bronx jumped on Angela knocking her down. 

"Bronx!" Angela yelped out in surpise. 

Right at the spot Angela was standing a large boulder fell. 

"Thanks," Angela said rubbing Bronx on the head after she saw what happened. 

Then the earthquake was over. Everyone who wasn't knocked on the ground got up. 

"Is everyone all right?" Goliath called out. 

One by one everyone responded. 

"We have to get out of here before something els-" 

Elisa was cut off when she saw that the tunnel was blocked off with rocks and boulders. 

"Oh that is just great." Derek said sarcastically. 

The little Gargbeast walked up to the wall of rocks and boulders that blocked the tunnel and wagged his tail. 

"That's a nice idea but I don't think we could dig out." Broadway said. 

The baby Gargbeast wagged his tail. Instantly his eyes glowed and a golden light started to glow from his body. The golden light hit the blocked path and blew a hole through it. 

The baby Gargbeast fell over to the side weakened. 

Everyone just stood there with widened eyes. 

"See I told you that he would be useful," Lexington said as he shot a look at Broadway. 

Broadway just rolled his eyes. 

"That must of taken a lot out of him." Angela said as she went over to pick the baby Gargbeast up. He whined weakly and licked Angela's hand. 

"Let's get going then," Derek said as he started walking. 

"Look there is a light up ahead." Elisa said pointing. 

"It might be the end of the tunnel," Goliath said. "Come." 

When everyone got to the end of the tunnel, someone was there to meet them and it wasn't the welcome committee. 

"I'm so glad that you could make it," Dragnok said walking in front of them. "That Fang fellow was right. Now if anyone of you move, I'll have my troops shoot you with their Electro-guns until nothing is left." 

Dragnok stepped a side and a group of Tazi soldiers were there aiming their black Electro-guns. 

"Oh boy." Elisa and Derek said at the same time as they held up their hands. 

"Goliath looked at Dragnok with glowing eyes like he was going to attack but he held up his hands too. 

"This is just peachy," Brooklyn said with his hands up. 

**

****

**

"When did they leave?" Chante said as she was talking to Claw. 

Claw lifted two clawed fingers. 

"Two minutes?" 

Claw shook his head. 

"Two hours?" 

Claw nodded. 

"Aw man," Matt said. "Do you think something happened to them?" 

"Derek said that he was going with Goliath and the other Gargoyles to look for Fang." Maggie said. 

"Well we just have to assume that they are in danger." Chante said. "And we have to go save them." 

"Should we bring the clones along?" Maggie asked. 

"No," Chante said. "It is too risky." 

"Chante are you nuts??!" Matt exclaimed. "How are the four of us is going to save Goliath and the others?" 

"Someone once told me that power is not measured in numbers." Chante said. Then she added, "Matt do you have your shotgun?" 

"Yeah," Matt responded. "Why?" 

"Because we are going to need as much fire power as we can get." 

**

****

**

"So...I finally get to meet the mighty Goliath" Dragnok mocked as he stood in front of Goliath's cage. 

Goliath eyes glowed and growled in response. 

"The High Council will be very pleased that I finally caught all of you." Dragnok said. "And finally, I can complete my plans to take over the world without further delay." 

"How?" Elisa sneered. "By causing earthquakes? And I thought Xanatos was bad when he was evil." 

Dragnok walked over to Elisa's cage and glared at her with red glowing eyes. 

"You better hold your tongue female!" Dragnok hissed. 

Elisa responded by sticking out her tongue. 

Dragnok attempted to grab Elisa through the bars of her cage, but Elisa stepped back from the bars and out of the reach of Dragnok. 

"Don't. You. Touch her." Goliath growled. 

"Ah," Dragnok growled. "So she's your woman eh? I'll make sure that you get to see her die first." 

"You won't get a way with this," Goliath said. 

"Oh I will," Dragnok said smugly. "But before I kill you all, I will tell you my plan. These tunnels? I'm digging them near the mantel to tap into the planet's heat energy. Which in turn will be turned into electricity for me to use. Let me demonstrate the power of free electricity." 

Dragnok then took out a small black remote control and pressed the button. 

Goliath's cage lit up in a blue light of electricity shocking him. 

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Goliath bellowed in pain. 

"Goliath!" Elisa and Angela called out the same time. 

Dragnok turned around to leave. "Oh, by the way if you attempted to escape, what I just did to Goliath will happen to the rest of you. Except that you all will die. But I know how tricky you Gargoyle types are. So I will post a guard here. I believe he is an old friend of yours." 

After Dragnok said that Fang walked in. Obviously Dragnok gave him the identical update treatment his gave to Wolf. Fang looked the same as before but he was now eight feet tall, had large raptor-like feet with a ten inch upraised claw on his big toe. 

"Fang is large and in charge!" Fang said walking in as he flexed his muscles. 

"I should of known!" Derek said grabbing the bars. 

Dragnok gave Fang the remote control. "If they even attempt to escape, kill them all." Dragnok said as he left the room. 

Fang walked up to Derek's cage. "Now how _you_ like being in a cage like a caged animal?" 

"You brought that on yourself Fang." Derek said. "If you would of followed the rules of the Labyrinth you-AAAAAHHHH!" 

"Aw shudup!" Fang laughed as he pressed the remote control causing electricity to flow through Derek's cage. "You and your rules." 

"Wait till I get my hands on you..." Derek said under his breath through the pain. 

**

****

**

"It is awfully warm down here." Matt said as he was walking in the tunnel with Chante, Maggie, and Claw. 

"I figured much," Chante said. 

"What do you mean you 'figured'?" Matt said. 

"I think I figured out why Dragnok is building these tunnels." Chante said. "I think he is going to use them to tap into the geo-thermal energy of the earth." 

"Say what??" Matt responded confused. 

"Ge..O Ther-mal energy." Chante explained to Matt like he was an idiot. "The heat energy from the earth. Dragnok is going to use the geo-thermal energy from the earth to use for electricity." 

"Oooooh..." Matt said now understanding what Chante is saying. 

"I suspect that Dragnok must of dug the tunnels close to the earth's mantel." Chante said. "Dragnok must have a machine that transforms the energy. If we could find it and destroy it, we can delay what ever plans Dragnok is up to." 

"If we do that, can he just build another one?" Maggie asked. 

Chante paused for a second "Well it will take Dragnok years to build another machine." Chante said. 

Claw tapped Maggie on the shoulder and pointed. Everyone looked in the direction Claw was pointing to. 

"There is a opening ahead," Matt said. 

Chante looked down. "And telling from these tracks, Goliath and the gang was stopped." 

"Which means they got caught." Matt added. 

"Stay here," Chante said. "I going to check things out." 

"Chante wait," Matt called out. But Chante was gone. 

Chante walked closely as near the wall of the tunnel as possible until she got to the opening of the Cavern and looked. 

"Tazis" Chante said under her breath as she watched the Tazi soldiers coming in and out of the tunnels and driving earthmovers. 

Matt approached Chante from behind. 

"So what did you fin-uh oh." Matt said when he saw the Tazis. 

"Chante how are we going to get pass them?" Matt asked. 

"I have a plan." Chante said. "Matt give me your shotgun." 

**

****

**

Fang pressed the remote. 

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Broadway yelled as electricity went through his cage and into his body. 

"AAAAAGRRRAAAHHH!" Brooklyn yelled next as the same thing happened to him. 

"Oh this is so much fun!" Fang said as he pressed the remote again. It was now Lexington's turn to yell in pain. 

"Don't you think you had enough fun torturing us?" Derek commented. 

"Give me a minute," Fang said. Then Fang paused and then put his hand up to his head like he was thinking. "No," 

Then Fang pressed the remote and shocked Derek. 

Derek looked up and glared at Fang baring his fangs. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Fang laughed. 

SCReeeT! SCReeeT! SCReeeT! 

Suddenly an alarm went off. 

"What the heck is that?" Fang said. 

Fang got his answer when a earthmover went plowing into the large room knocking down two metal doors. 

"Hey no party crashers-OOOOF!" Fang was cut off as the earthmover struck him, knocking him to the side, causing him to drop the remote. 

The earthmover crushed the remote, causing all the cages to shorten out. Matt Bluestone jumped out the earthmover with his shotgun and proceeded to shoot the locks off of everyone's cages. 

"Matt!" Elisa said surpised. 

"I'm glad to see you too Elisa," Matt said opening her cage. "But we have to hurry and get out of here! Chante is going to blow up Dragnok's little operation and we have twenty minutes to get out of here! Claw and Maggie won't be able to distract those walking raptors for long!" 

"Then come!" Goliath said taking the lead. 

Meanwhile, Chante was in the control room. She was typing frantically on the control panel. The word "OKAY" popped up on the control panel screen. A little smiley face appeared next to it. 

"Stop right there you half-Sarfnar, half-human piece of female filth!" Dragnok said. 

Chante stopped typing and turned around. She saw Dragnok who wasn't the human Dragnok but the eight foot tall, pink tough leather skinned, red glowing eyes, black clawed and elbow bladed version of Dragnok. 

"I was wondering when I'll see you again." Chante said coolly. 

"Get away from that control panel" Dragnok warned. 

"No," Chante said smugly. "I just placed a self distruct program into the Geo-thermal transformer. It will explode in twenty minutes." 

"GarrrarGHHHHHHHHAAAH!" Dragnok roared as he bolted towards Chante. Chante jumped out the way. Dragnok immediately tried to cancel the self distruct program. 

Chante leaned back on the wall and crossed her arms. "Try all you like Dragnok." She said. "It will take you hours to break the code. 

"Destruction in 15 minutes and 35 seconds." The computer said in a fake female voice. 

"You fool!" Dragnok boomed. "It will take me eight years to get another Geo-thermal transformer! And I don't have that long!!" 

"Aw, too bad." Chante said sarcastically. "I guess the High Council won't be too happy to hear about that. AAaAAaack!" Chante then made an imitation of a person that just got hanged. 

"Maybe but not before YOU!!!!" Dragnok boomed as he tried to pounce on Chante. 

After suffering a few cuts and bruises from fighting their way through the Tazi soldiers, Goliath and the others finally made their way to the tunnel that led back to the Labyrinth. 

"Let's go!" Goliath said as he ran in the tunnel. Everyone else followed. 

"Oh my God, Chante!" Matt yelled out suddenly. "I have to go back and get her!" 

"Destruction in 12 minutes and 15 seconds." The computer called out flatly. 

"Matt!" Elisa said Grabbing his arm. "There is not enough time!" 

"Then I'll make time!" Matt said heading back. 

"But Matt-" Elisa started. 

Goliath grabbed Elisa and pushed her ahead of him. 

"Come on Elisa! Goliath said. We'll wait for Bluestone as long as possible!" 

Matt ran in the last direction he saw Chante headed. He felt responsible for her. He was the one who let her go out there alone. 

"If something happens to Chante, I don't know what I'll do." Matt said running up a flight of metal stairs. 

"Destruction in 7 minutes and 25 seconds. Count down will now proceed in two minute intervals." The computer said. 

Chante ran out the control room clearly out of breath. Her jacket was torn to shreds. Part of her pants leg was ripped and her leg at the ripped spot was bleeding slightly. 

"Dragnok was never a match for me." Chante said as she ran and limped down a flight of stairs. 

Then she ran into Matt. 

"Matt?!!" Chante said surpised. "What are you doing here?" 

"Looking for you." Matt said. "Chante I-" 

"Well you found me, so let's get out of here!" Chante said cutting Matt off. 

Chante and Matt both ran down the stairs together. 

"Destruction in 5 minutes and 15 seconds." The computer said. And then it added, "Have a nice day." 

Matt stopped running for a brief second in shock. He didn't know if he stopped because they only had five minutes left and was no where near the exit, or if it was the fact that the computer voice wished him a nice day. 

"Come on you fool!" Chante yelled as she grabbed Matt's arm. 

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'" Matt said running behind her. 

Matt and Chante was just about to make it in the tunnel that led to the exit when two Tazis that were knocked out on the floor woke up and grabbed. Matt and Chante's leg. 

"Destruction in 3 minutes and 45 seconds. Have a nice day." The computer said. 

"I haven't got time for this!" Chante said as she tried to get her leg free. "Matt, your shotgun." 

"I'm thinking way ahead of you Chante," Matt said as he aimed his shotgun. 

BOOM!! 

AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGRRRGRRRAHHH!!!! 

CL-KLICK! 

BOOM! 

AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGRRRGRRRAHH!!!! 

CL-KLICK! 

Matt shot both of the Tazis that were trying to stop him and his partner. 

Matt and Chante ran in the tunnel. Then the tunnel started to shake. 

After a while of running Matt heard the computer say in the far distance, 

"Destruction in 0 minutes and 15 seconds. Have a nice day." 

"Chante we are not going to make it." Matt said running out of breath. 

"We'll make it." Chante said running on. 

"Destruction in 0 minutes and 10,9,8..." 

The tunnel rumbled more loudly now. The ground suddenly felt very hot. 

"Hang on!" Chante yelled above the noise. "We are almost there!" 

"7,6,5,4,..." 

The shaking of the tunnel made Matt fall. When Chante realized that Matt wasn't behind her she started to run back towards him. 

"Don't worry about me, keep running!" Matt yelled getting back on his feet. 

"3,2,1...Have a nice day." The computer said for the final time. 

Then there was a loud explosion. A large fireball raced down the tunnel. 

Matt and Chante ran like hell. It didn't take too long for the fireball to catch up with them. Matt felt the scorching burning heat behind him. He didn't dare look back. If he paused for even a second he was finished. 

But even as Matt and Chante ran, he felt that the fireball was getting closer and closer. Matt's back felt like it was on fire. 

The fireball of death suddenly picked up a burst of speed. 

Matt suddenly felt a intense pain of heat and then he was gone. 

**

****

**

The intense pain was replaced with a peaceful feeling. 

Matt Bluestone found himself floating. All around him he saw nothing but blackness and countless stars of the universe. He looked down and saw himself. It was like he was looking at himself from a first, second, and third point of view at the same time. It was like he was seeing himself from a dozen different angles. 

Then Matt felt himself move through space. No, he was moving through time itself. He saw himself when he was ten years old, on the day his mother came home to tell him that his father died in mysterious boating accident. 

FLASH! 

A sudden flash of light and Matt saw himself at his father funeral. 

Without a body. 

Matt remembered that there was something strange about all of this. The Coast Guard said that it happens to missing people at sea all the time. But Matt thought it was all baloney. He knew better. 

FLASH! 

Matt was now 12 years old. A friend just told him about the Illuminati and how they caused the people who get too close to them disappear. Matt thinks that maybe his father had something to do with the Illuminati and becomes determined to prove their existence. 

FLASH! 

Matt was now in the FBI His new partner Martin Hacker was on his case about how the Illuminati wasn't real and keeping up his crazy search was going to get him booted from the FBI 

FLASH! 

"I don't believe in UFO's or secret societies, believe me the world is strange enough as it is." Elisa said when she and Matt when on patrol for the first time. Matt would soon find out much later why she said that. 

FLASH! 

"I guess you two found each other," Captain Chavez said after Matt and Elisa stepped out of the boom closet after Matt saw the Gargoyles for the first time. 

Elisa blushed. 

"Well I guess you could say that." Matt said smiling. 

"You know you like her." Matt heard the echo of his own voice say. 

"What?" 

FLASH! 

Matt was suddenly in the castle with his alternate self. 

"You see Matt you and Elisa can still be together." His alternate self said. 

"No!" Matt said out loud. "Elisa is with Goliath! That is the way it is!" 

FLASH! 

Matt was back floating in space. Suddenly he saw a pair of black star-lit eyes appear in the middle of nowhere. The eyes looked around the depths of space and then they stopped and stared at Matt. Matt stopped cold. 

Whoever owned those eyes laughed. The whole universe seemed to laugh along. 

_It is not over yet Matthew Bluestone._ A powerful voice said in his head. It was like he felt it, more than heard it. _ Your Journey have only just begun. You're life has not been set in stone yet. It can still be changed in other ways._

What? Matt thought, confused. 

Then Matt saw himself, like he was looking in a mirror. Then he saw himself. 

Looking at himself. 

Looking at himself. 

Looking at himself. 

Looking at himself. 

Looking at himself.... 

The powerful voice laughed inside Matt's head. 

Then Matt saw a flash of light and heard someone calling him. 

"Matt? Matt?" The voice called. "Wake up!" 

"Look, he is coming around." Another voice said. 

Matt eyes popped wide open. He saw Elisa, and Derek looking down at him. 

"I'm alive?" Matt said shocked. 

"Last time I checked," Elisa said. 

Matt looked around dazed. He just remembered everything that he saw and was confused. 

"How I lived throu-" 

"I think I can explain that." Derek said interrupting Matt. 

"I think the blast from the fireball knocked you and Chante into this small open pocket in this tunnel here. It kept you from being roasty toasty." 

"Chante!" Matt exclaimed. "Is she-" 

"She's fine." Derek said. "But I think one of the boulders hit her on her head too hard. She was speaking gibberish when Claw carried her out. Chante was saying 'Timewandolf' or something like that." 

"No I wasn't here!" Matt burted out. "Iwasfloatinginspace, and I relivedmywholelife andIwaswatchingmyself, and therewastheseeyes and a voicespoketome-" 

"Matt slow down you are not making any sense!" Elisa said. "You were just hallucinating." 

"No I-maybe you're right." Matt said stopping himself. "It was no use trying to explain what he saw to them. They'll just think he is crazy. Not that they already think he's crazy. 

"Let's go before something else happens." Elisa said walking off. 

**

****

**

Dragnok pulled himself out of a pile of rock and twisted metal. If he was human during the explosion, he might of not survived. 

Right then Dragnok realized that his plan had failed. And when the High Council call him next month for his report he will have nothing to give to them. 

If Dragnok was lucky he might be demoted. 

That's not if the Council had something worse planned for him. 

"CHAnnnnnnTTTeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Dragnok roared in rage as he stood on top of the pile of rubble. 

THE END. 


End file.
